


Perennial

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Time Loop, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: The first time you die, it’s by his hand.(Technically, it’s by his sword. And you can’t die, exactly, not the way humans do. But it’s what people say, so it’s how you think of it.)
Series: Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Perennial

The first time you die, it’s by his hand.

(Technically, it’s by his sword. And you can’t die, exactly, not the way humans do. But it’s what people say, so it’s how you think of it.)

The second time you die, you see it coming. You turn and face him, and he smiles and kisses your forehead as you bleed out.

The third time, you try to warn Cloud. He doesn’t understand, it doesn’t help, and Sephiroth laughs as he kills you.

After that, you start losing track a little.

Cloud almost saves you. So does Tifa. Barret. Nanaki. Once, it’s Zack who reaches you a moment too late, and you never want to see his face that broken again.

(You do. It hurts every single time.)

The meteor comes, or it doesn’t, and—

Sephiroth talks to you in the Lifestream, because you’re the only ones left.

(You hate it, but you can’t quite manage to hate him, not when he’s the only one who understands.)

And because neither of you want to be dead, and the planet can’t quite figure out how to function without the only thing resembling Cetra it has left (half-blood that you are, genetic experiment that he is), everything turns back to the tipping point.

The planet screams and the meteor is a cascade of light in the sky and Sephiroth’s hands are on your shoulders as you beat it back for the hundredth time. You turn to face him, wanting to punch him in your frustration, and—

The first Mako Reactor blows up (again) and you don’t flinch.

You look into the sky, listening to the panic you can’t prevent, and hope—

Maybe this time will be different.

Maybe this time, the Whispers won’t force Destiny upon you.

Maybe this time, you’ll (both) live.


End file.
